Camping Trip
by Gate to Dreams
Summary: I know this story has grammer issues, but hey, I am trying people, & this is my first time writing one of these with multible different characters from different games & anime. anyway: The big group of friends go on a camping trip in Russia where the group finds themselves in lots of trouble & the biggest adventure of their lives!
1. Chapter 1

((This is a crossover between Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, High School DXD, Black Butler II, Dragon Ball Z, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and Bleach..Warning: .rated M for sex (that also includes rape), swearing, gay love, character death, character heartbreak, mpreg, character doubts

Characters: Kiba Yuuto, Issei (don't know his last name :p), Goku, Vegeta, Sora, Ventus, Riku, Roxas, Namine, Kairi, Yugi Moto, Yami Yugi Moto, Jesse Anderson, Jaden Yuki, Yusei Fudo, Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian (I can't remember), Terra, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji Abarai, Izuru Kira, Claude (I don't know), Alois Trancy, Bulma Briefs, Ushio, Eiko (OC), Alis (OC), Amiko (OC), Cyclonic (OC), Tonsorial (OC)

Pairings: Issei x Kiba, Goku x Vegeta, Riku x Sora, Roxas x Bulma, Sebastian x Ciel, Terra x Ventus, Jaden x Jesse, Yami x Yusei, Ichigo x Renji x Toshiro, Claude x Alois, Ushio x Kiba, Ushio x Yusei))

~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~ Time, 3:30am. Kiba's POV ~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~

"Kiba~!" Issei called out in a sing song voice as he leaned forward toward me. I looked up and sighed when I saw my brunette friend. It was almost an all boy school, minus the annoying three females. Bulma, who was the richest 'girl', Namine, the fucking damsel and distress, and Kairi. The school whore and biggest bitch out there in the world. Bulma can be a bitch at times, but that's only on her bad days. Other than that, she's just 'okay'. All the boys but two are gay. Issei was my best friend, he didn't know I was gay, and that suited me just fine.

Anyway, Goku is really fun to hand out with, but he can become a headache sometimes because he is so stupid. And then there is Vegeta. The school's most popular teen, also the meanest there is. That man has such a huge temper, he complains just about every little thing. Sora, he's a ray of sunshine. He's cool, fun, but extremely dense. I say, if he is any denser, he would be a brick wall. Then there is Ventus. Another ray of sunshine. He's Sora's cousin and a lot less dense. But to make up for that, he's extremely innocent. Even Vegeta, the man of the school, tries to be careful around him.

Then there is Riku, Sora's childhood friend and Riku is one of the smartest people in school. The only person smarter than him, is the boy genius himself! Toshiro Hitsugaya. He's only like thirteen or fourteen and everyone here is like sixteen. Toshiro is feared but not because of his smarts, but because he got into high school at such a young age. Roxas is Ventus's twin brother and is far less innocent. He's one of THE straightest guys here. He has a crush on Bulma and I don't know why. Yugi is really smart to, but boy does his older brother Yami have a mouth. Yami and Yugi are the goth people of this school and it bugs me sometimes. They both wear belts around their necks and wear two belts on their waist and they both love leather. Dark blue and black with tri colored starfish hair. Hm, seem a bit gothic to you?

Anyway, Jesse is cool to hang out with and really knows his stuff on animals. Trust me, I like animals. Then there is Jaden, the annoying brat. He's just as dense as Sora, if not, then he's a brick wall. Yusei who is smart and really nice. He just over thinks things a bit. And then one of the richest guys. Ciel Phantomhive. Oh my god, he is also extremely smart. He's smarter than Toshiro! And boy, his European English is so great. I think he was born there. Then you have the creepy teacher, Sebastian. He hangs around Ciel like a shadow and he wears BLACK. He has short black hair, red eyes, and BLACK clothes. Terra is a good teacher, but I think I don't like him to much. He can be a bit mean at times when he's having an off day.

Ichigo is just your average teen. He's extremely loyal and dedicated to his friends. Renji, Ichigo's best friend, is also loyal and dedicated to his friends, but well, he swears a lot and had tattoos all over his body. The only reason I know is because that my perverted friend Alois showed me pictures of him in the shower. Then there is Izuru. He's extremely good at math and is the quiet type. He's also a bit anti-social unless Renji is with him. Then Claude. Another creepy teacher. And I think he's a pedophile because he keeps flirting with Ciel and Alois. They're both kids for FUCKS SAKE. And I think he flirts with Ciel just to piss off Sebastian because I was a witness to some of their banters. And let me tell you, they can get pretty violent. Which makes me think that Sebastian is also a pedophile.

Then last but not least, Alois Trancy. The male slut of the school because he wears tiny booty shorts and half shirts. He's also about just as rich as Ciel. They're both the same age and they're both very smart. Alois flirts with Ciel shamelessly just to piss off Claude. The reason I know that is because he told me so one day after he got Claude all jealous.

~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~ Flashback ~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~

"Hey Kiba!" I turned around to see Alois running up to me with a huge grin on his face. "What is it Alois?" he stopped right in front of me and replied, "Guess what Kiba? I figured out how to make our art teacher Claude jealous!" I blinked in surprise and then smiled. "How do you make him jealous?" Alois' grin got bigger and he replied, "I was just joking around with Ciel-" "You mean shamelessly flirting with him." I corrected. "Yeah that, and I saw out of the corner of my eye Claude get all jealous and storm off back into his classroom!"

~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~ End of Flashback ~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~

Yeah...the rest of that day was really embarrassing to say the least. "Hey Kiba! Class is about to start!" Yugi shouted across the hall from me as I closed the door to my locker. "Alright I'm coming." I sighed out while walking to class with Yugi. I feel bad for Yugi. He's sixteen and he hasn't hit puberty yet. We make it to class a bit early and already the seats were filled with everyone I know. "Sora~!" the annoying red head called out in a sing song tone that made me take deep breaths to calm myself down. "Go away Kairi." Sora said as he took out his books without even glancing at her. She pouted but complied with his wish. I sat down in my chair that was next to my crush, Issei. "Hey there Kiba," he said in that sweet tone of his. I smile and nod at him, "Hi," I adverted my eyes away from him to avoid staring and making ourselves embarrassed. Well, myself actually. I started taking out my books when I felt a hand slowly going up my thigh.

I squeak and drop my books. I looked at Issei out of the corner of my eye and I see a strange look in his eyes that I have never seen before. I knew he wasn't the one touching me...so...who? I felt the hand slowly creep it's way toward my crotch and I instinctively kicked, and it was as hard as I could, which knocked over my desk and I felt people staring at me as I stared at the familiar person in front of me. I was staring at Ushio, the school bully and it wasn't a secret that he liked me in a sexual way. Everyday he would do something different to sexually harass me. Today, however, he decided to feel me up. "What the fuck are you doing?!" I shouted, I felt my face get red with embarrassment and anger.

He grinned at me seductively but I didn't realize I had a death grip on my chair until I felt Issei's hand on mine and I chanced a look at them and noticed my hands were ghostly white. I let go and when I look back at the spot where Ushio was, he had stood up and started walking away. I rolled my eyes and I had also noticed that Issei's hand lingered on mine longer than necessary but I didn't mind. And as I was debating whether I should tell him off or not, the teacher came in. "Kiba, why is your desk on it's side on the floor?"

I blinked and Issei took his hand back and I stared at the teacher for a moment before replying, "I uh thought that I saw something on the uh desk and I um...kicked it over."

The teacher gave me a weird look but said nothing of the matter as me and Issei picked up my desk and cleaned up the mess of books. "Okay...now that that is settled..." and I zoned out after that, because I went over the lesson with Riku and Izuru. As class went on, I was asked a few questions here and there. "thirty four divided among ten students would be three point four." Ciel said in an offhand tone as he wrote it down in his school book. A few minutes later... "five-thousand and thirty-seven plus eight-thousand one-hundred and fifteen percent is four-hundred and thirteen-thousand and seven-hundred eighty-nine point fifty-five." Yusei said with a small grin on his face.

And so on and so fourth until class ended an hour later from when it began. The bell dinged and we all started putting our stuff away. "Vegeta...~" Goku sang in the scowling teens' ear. "Goku, go the hell away. As you can see, I am busy putting my stuff away unlike a certain clown I know and love." I rolled my eyes and stood up after I collected my books and papers and as I was headed out of the classroom, Jesse called after me, "Hey wait Kiba!" I stopped, turned to face him with a bored expression and he grinned. "We have the same classes together remember? Might as well walk to them together until Business class right?" I surged my shoulders, not really wanting to talk at the moment. "Yusei is really smart huh?" Jesse asked in an airy tone and he had a skip in his step.

"Yeah, he is. If he keeps this up, he'll be about as smart as Ciel." I replied coolly as we rounded a corner. "Nah. He'd have to get past Toshio to even get anywhere NEAR Ciel Phamtomhive." Jesse said in a strange tone I didn't really recognized. But I ignored it and sighed instead. "Renji isn't that smart," Jesse suddenly said without warning and it made me stare at him stupidly. "What?" he just surged and said in an offhand way, "Renji isn't that smart or he doesn't really try." he had a point there. We never really saw Renji do schoolwork unless it dealt with History or Math.

"Very true jackass," we gasped and jumped slightly at the new voice and we sharply turned to see Kairi. "What do you want, red haired bitch?" Jesse growled out as he glared at her. "Well fuck you to jackass. I was just passing through, jeez." and she just walked passed us, making sure to run her breast against my arm. I shuddered in disgust and continued to class.

~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~ Time, 5:30am ~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~

"Hey, I just got a call from a few friends that's out are town right now and Alis said he would take us all on a big old camping trip into the snowy mountains where it is said that a Yeti attacked hikers. SO COOL right?" Ventus was saying to his best friend Jaden. "Yeah, that IS pretty sweet. But don't you think that is very dangerous?" Ventus just waved it off and replied, grin still on his face, "Alis said that he would bring his teachers along and he also said we should take ours just in case something happened." Jaden nodded and looked to his boyfriend Jesse. "I think we should go," Jesse said. Yami and Yusei were listening and the triple hair colored teen said suddenly, "Then me and my boyfriend will go as well along with our friends and family."

I watched Jesse, Jaden and Ventus smile in thanks at them and then I was dragged off by someone. "Hey! Let me go, I can walk on my own!" the grip was very firm and strong, and it felt very familiar. "Let me go Ushio!" I hollered as I tried to fight him off. "No can do," he said in a lust filled voice that made me shake in fear. It wasn't a secret that he worked out, because he liked to walk around the school without a shirt on. Which pissed off the teachers and most of the students off to no end. I can't blame them.

"LET ME GO NOW!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I struggled to get free from Ushio's grasp. I was suddenly pulled into his chest and him running his right or left hand over my ass. I gasped as he rubbed my virgin hole and it slowly crept to the rim of my pants and inside. "S-Stop i-it U-U-Ushio." I said in between gasps. I felt a finger go inside and I shuddered, I tried to take his hand away, but I didn't realize that I was pinned to a wall. "What do you think you're doing?" I heard an angry voice, and when I tried to move my hands, they wouldn't move and when I looked at them, they were somehow tied to the wall. He probably used his free hand to do that while I was occupied with his damn hand and fingers. "I'll ask again, what do you think you're doing to my best friend?"

"Is-" I was suddenly gagged with a piece of cloth and I felt the rim of my hole get painfully pinched and I started crying, which, by the way, I rarely do. "I'm in control here Issei." and again, my hole got pinched painfully and I screamed behind the cloth in my mouth. I heard Issei growl warningly and there was another pinch, but it was harder than the others and now tears were streaming down my face and I felt something wet come out of my hole and start staining my clothes. I wanted to cry out to Issei, I wanted to confess to him, I wanted him to love me in return.

Ushio finally pulled out the gag and the first thing out of my mouth was a heartbroken sob. "I-Issei...I...I..." I couldn't say it. I couldn't confess. Why? I was so close to. "Kiba..." I heard my name on those angelic lips and it made me sob again, this time in pain. "H-hurry I-Issei..." I gasped out as Ushio started to rip and tear my hole without mercy. I was then blind folded and re-gagged. I couldn't hear anything, see anything, taste anything but blood and cloth. I love you Issei. I wanted to say that for a while now. But I don't know what to do. I'm lost without you Issei. "-ba?" Ba? "I...you..." I you? What do you mean? "Ki..." Issei? What are you trying to say?

"I love...please...back..." I can't understand you Issei. I don't know what you're saying... "I love you Kiba Yuuto!"

My eyes snap open and I stare into the concerned face of a brunette. "W-who...are you?" I ask as my eyes start closing. "Kiba...it's me Issei!" that name...it sounds so familiar, yet it doesn't. "I...love...you...Issei..." I sighed out as I placed my hand on his warm, yet cold, cheek. "Kiba...please don't leave me." He said, crying. "Issei, he's not going to make it." I heard an unfamiliar female voice. "Don't say that Rias!" Issei yelled, he seemed desperate. "W-what happened?" Issei's eyes...they were saying something... "_She _stabbed you." 'she' seems to be hissed out.

-_Hey, wake up already._

-_He needs rest._

-_He's awake baka!_

-_Look into his damn eyes! They are clouded over and lifeless!_

Who were the other voices? _Come back to us Kiba...we all miss you... _I blink up at Issei and I realized that he started to fade out. _Please Kiba...you belong with us now...forget your past and live with us. _Okay. I closed my eyes with a smile on my face and the next moment I was back at the school with Issei cradling me in his arms. "What happened?" I asked as I looked around. Riku and Jesse look like they just punched someone. "Did...Riku and Jesse punch someone?" I asked as I look back to Issei's smiling face. "Yeah. They punched Ushio and he ran away, cursing me and them out." Issei chuckled and his chest vibrated when he suddenly purred.

I snuggled closer to him and buried my face in his stomach. I smiled as he held me closer. I wonder if what I saw was a dream. But who cares. As long as I can be with Issei, I'm happy. "I love you Kiba." I heard Issei whisper to me. My smile widened when I heard those four words I had so wanted to hear from the beginning of last year. "I love you too Issei. And I always will," I whispered back to him as he stood up with me in his arms. "Riku, what time is it?" Issei asked, slight authority in his tone. "Uh 6:00 Issei. School is over for the day." Issei nodded and he walked down the halls of the school. When he stepped out, I said, "I had a very strange dream." Issei chuckled and continued to walk.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and as soon as I did that, we ran into one of Ventus' friends. "Hello, did Ven tell you about a camping trip that I, personally, suggested?" I nodded and smiled, happy to finally be complete. "Yeah, and I wanna go. What about you Issei?" I looked to Issei, well, looked up. Issei nodded. "Cool, everyone else is already at my house. I'm going to walk you there." and we took off.

~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~ Time Skip ~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~

"We're going to be taking about three vans. Since all the vans can hold up to eleven people, that includes the driver. Kiba, Goku, Vegeta, Sora, Ventus, Riku, Roxas, Namine, Kairi, Yugi and...I will go in van one. Issei, Jesse, Jaden, Yusei, Ciel, Sebastian, Terra, Toshiro, Ichigo, Renji and Alis are going in van two. Izuru, Claude, Alois, Bulma, Amiko, Cyclonic and Tonsorial are going in van three with the food and tents." Eiko stated as we all moved to our selected vans. My group ended up with a white van, Issei's group ended up with a green van and Izuru's group ended up with a dark blue van. "Each tent can hold up to five people." Eiko added as everyone climbed into their vans.

"Teachers get to drive," Eiko shouted over the noise. "Terra, Sebastioan and Claude get to drive!" I saw Eiko sigh in frustration and I chuckled to myself. "Alright, everyone buckled in and do we have all the food and tents?" Eiko asked one last time. We all shouted, "Yeah!" Eiko nodded and climbed into the second front seat and I got Claude as the driver. "So where are we going?" Claude asked. "We're going to the airport because I had a plane booked for what? 28 people? The plane is going to Russia." I felt my chest tighten for some weird reason and my breathing hitched.

~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~ seven days later ~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~

"Oh my god, this place is so pretty!" Bulma exclaimed happily as she spun in a circle. I stood back and watched with a smile on my face. "Hello," Issei whispered into my ear as he wrapped his arms around me. "Hello yourself Issei," I leaned into his embrace and he nibbled my ear and ran his hands up an down my arms. "You are so pretty Kiba." he whispered as he went to kiss my neck. I sighed happily as he sucked my neck lightly, so that he wouldn't leave hickeys. "Not right now Issei." I gasped out as he rubbed circles on my butt. "Aw, but Kiba, I've been waiting, like, forever to make love to you." Issei whined. I shook my head and pulled away.

"Hey there Professor," I greeted as I walked up to him with my award winning smile on my face. Sebastian nodded in greeting without taking his eyes off Ciel. "What's wrong?" I asked, knowing what the matter was. "On second thought, I already know." I added when I saw him glare at Alois Trancy. I walked away, humming to myself. "Hey, I'm going into the woods to do some exploring. Anyone want to come with?" I called out as I stood on the forest edge. "Me and Yusei will go with you!" Yami called out as he walked up to me with his boyfriend by his side. "Cool," I said as we headed into the woods, talking about this and that.

"I see you and Issei are together finally." Yami stated as we moved passed a giant rock covered in moss. "Yeah," I agreed absent mindlessly. "You love right?" Yusei asked, curiously. "I do," I retorted, "He's great. He's funny, caring...everything I want out of a guy. He's my everything, even before we started a relationship, he made me whole just by being with me." I added with a sigh at the end. "It's good to know you really love Issei." Yami said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders in a brotherly fashion. "At least while we're on this camping trip with Ventus' other friends, I don't have to worry about Ushio." they nodded in agreement as we sat down to rest.

"I just don't think..." I paused, trying to find the right words. "he feels exactly how I feel about him. It sometimes feels like that he's just taking advantage of my feelings for him." I knew Yusei and Yami were looking at me with dejected looks. "No one can understand the thoughts of another. Or understand how they feel. So I know where you're coming from." Yusei said as Yami wrapped an arm around his waist. "When we started our relationship, I was doubting it at first myself." Yusei said with a kind smile on his face. I shook my head and buried my face in my hands and sighed.

"I don't even know if he's gay or straight. He went from being the school pervert to being my boyfriend just last week after that incident with Ushio." I sighed out as I looked at the ground through my fingers. Yami nodded, remembering that just last week, he and Riku had punched Ushio in the face...

~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~ Flashback Yami's POV ~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~

I was walking down the halls when I heard a heartbroken sob and "Kiba," being said. I walked quickly to where the noises were coming from and saw Kiba pinned to the wall with Ushio standing behind him, Kiba's pants were stained with blood and I looked to my right to see Riku with me. He nodded and we pulled Ushio away from the shaking blonde and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Issei tend to his blond friend and me and Riku looked at each other, nodded, connected our hands into a tight fist and punched the man square in the face. He grunted and fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Take that you son of a bitch." Riku growled out as he then walked away with a smug look on his face. I saw Ushio get up and run away, cursing our all our names.

~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~ End of Flashback Kiba's POV ~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~

"Punching Ushio in the face was the best feeling I had all day that day. It was nice to get some revenge for a change." Yami said with a grin on his face as he rubbed his cheek on his boyfriends' in a caring manner. I sigh and lean back, my hands going to the back of my head for a little support. "I am really glad you guys did that though. I just wish that I could've seen the face on Ushio's face." I said offhandedly as I started to lowly hum to myself. I felt Yusei's hand on my shoulder and I looked to them and saw smiles on their faces.

"You two are the best," I said as I sat up and then got to my feet, holding both my hands out for them. They gladly took my hands and I hauled them onto their feet, I didn't know why, but we were laughing and I realized that Yusei and Yami were tickling me. "S-s-sto-hoo-hop!" I tried to say forcefully, but well, it didn't come out the way I wanted.

((End of chappy 1, please review. I know I made grammer mistakes and I know Riku was confused with Jesse. :P))


	2. READ THIS!

_Captain-Miller is on board_

_Captain-Monica is on board_

_CaptainRegor is on board_

_Kark-Jocke is on board_

_Avril_Ventress is on board_

_Hunter_[XT] is on board_

_501st-veteran is on board_

_Rainie is on board_

_nowhere3 is on board_

_EddieSmithWCHS2013 is on board_

_Jack_Sparrow_ is on board_

_Kark-Harald90 is on board_

_Darth-Saberkilla is on board_

_Kark-Trampe is on board_

_Lord-of-Hunger is on board_

_~Avenger~ is on board_

_Bacara is on board_

_CommanderCody212 is on board_

_ARC-Troopa-Nate is on board_

_Cpt- Thoom is on board_

_(Me) Zoom-Doom is on board_

((((((((((|))))))))))))

Captain-Miller: Yo people!

Captain-Monica: Hey~

CaptainRegor: I wish I were dead... _

Kark-Jocke: Hello jeekrs

Avril_Ventress: You all shall die

Hunter_[XT]: Hey there

501st-veteran: Cool people

Rainie: Fakes

nowhere3: Dread on it

EddieSmithWCHS2013: On board

Jack_Sparrow_: Jackie here

Kark-Harald90: King Harald to you

Darth-Saberkilla: Male, not female

Kark-Trampe: Tramp

Lord-of-Hunger: Lord to all of you readers

~Avenger~: CLONES

Bacara: Baka Baka

CommanderCody212: CODIE

ARC-Troopa-Nate: Nate nat

Cpt- Thoom: Sweet mother of -

(Me) Zoom-Doom: Hello my wonderful readers! As you can see, these are random names who said random stuff like Nate nat which translates into Kit-kat. ~Avenger~ just says clones-

~Avenger~: CLONES! CLONE CLONES!

Zoom-Doom: Yeah .' anyway! I have something to tell you, I will be posting on dA more than FF stories. But I will post ever blue moon, nah just kidding. I wouldn't do that to ya folks.

Jack_Sparrow_: Because she has a bad sense of humor _

Zoom-Doom: I DO NOT! Anyhoo, I will announce that I am doing a rewrite of "Zanzibar, Yami, Mevlin, Bakura and the Knight of Orichalcos". It will now be renamed to "Zanzibar, Yami, Mevlin, Bakura and the Knights of Orichalcos". Which means the whole plot will be changed and more characters will be added, just not a whole lot of 'em. I may or may not add more OCs, but it's still in early development right now. I will keep you posted on the things that are going on right now.

Kark-Harald90: And you forgot to mention something Zoom-Doom!

Zoom-Doom: OH YEAH! And I am posting a brand new story called "School Field Camping Trip". It will be a Yaoi story as always because you like that and I like that, so it works out. Keep a look out for it, but not to soon because it's still early but I will post the first chapter as soon as it's done. But the rewrite will NOT be posted until I deem it worthy. I repeat, the rewrite WILL NOT be up until I deem it worthy to be up which will be until I reach 10,000 words or more.

Bacara: Baka Baka

~Avenger~: CLONE!

Zoom-Doom: And you may notice that this is in every story I ever wrote. There will be no more updates. I repeat, THERE WILL BE NO MORE UPDATES FOR THE STORIES!

Captain-Miller: This was written on 8/22/2014 at 11:00pm in Akron, OH


End file.
